Troom Troom
f Troom Troom is a multinational, US-based Ukranian YouTube channel that uploads videos of easy DIY tutorials, life hacks and pranks, often criticised by many users to be quite "unsettling". They're infamous for videos such as how to sneak food into school, how to make your lips look like the inside of an orange, and numerous teacher/partner prank videos. The channels videos are dubbed over the given language, such as English on Troom Troom, French on Troom Troom FR, and so on, with the scripts noticeably originally written in Ukranian and given to the English speaking narrator who seems to have no fuss over changing the odd phrasing. Troom Troom has currently established over 10 million subscribers and 3 billion video views on YouTuber and 2.4 million followers on Instagram as of November 2018. History *Troom Troom joined YouTube on September 12th, 2015. *On April 19, 2015, they created a secondary channel called Troom Troom SELECT, a French-speaking channel named Troom Troom FR, a German one called Troom Troom De, a Japanese channel Troom Troom JP, and a Portuguese channel named Troom Troom PT. *On February 5, 2016 they created a Spanish channel named Troom Troom Es. *Every channel posted the first video the day of their creation. Criticism Since Troom Troom's recent rize in popularity, they have often been made fun of and have gained a lot of criticism from viewers and fellow YouTubers. Troom Troom is generally criticized by their flaws in grammar and expression, their photoshopped thumbnails, and their DIYs/pranks are often seen as "pointless". A rise of videos have been made commonly addressed as "Troom Troom rants", "Following a Troom Troom video" or "reating to Troom Troom" often in a joking manner due to how obsurd they are. Notibly, Cristine from Simply Nailogical has made various Troom Troom related content on her channel, as well as YouTuber Danny Gonzalez . DIY YouTuber, Brianna Reneé, expressed how she felt about Troom Troom, saying she feels like they do not put time into their work and somehow upload more than once a day and still get lots of views, unlike hardworking DIY YouTubers with great content who aren't getting as much views like they used too. Exposed Recently some Youtube user (named "garbage bish") made two videos about exposing Troom Troom. According to the video, there are some information the user said about Troom Troom: *Troom Troom is actually Ukrainian. *The two producers of Troom Troom are keeping their indetities hidden. *Red Head's real name is actually Yekaterina (or simply Kate), her instagram is @kate_musmova. *Blue Eyed Girl's real name is actually Alevtina. *Dolly’s real name is Sasha, her instagram is @ohstarostina. When asked in the comments why they don’t say their real names on the channel, she replied saying “because Troom Troom isn’t about us.” Quotes *"It's not a problem anymore!" (18 Nail Hacks! Nail Art Hack Compilation and others) *"You might turn fat... and ugly" (15 Funny Couple Pranks / Prank Wars) Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: August 12, 2017. *2 million subscribers: October 30, 2017. *3 million subscribers: December 30, 2017. *4 million subscribers: February 24, 2018. *5 million subscribers: April 13, 2018. *6 million subscribers: May 2018. *7 million subscribers: June 28, 2018. *8 million subscribers: August 2, 2018. *9 million subscribers: September 2018. *10 million subscribers: November 19, 2018. Video View Milestones *1 billion video views: January 15, 2018. Category:YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:Female YouTubers Category:Ukrainian YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views